Ready-to-use drug reconstitution assemblages including an open-topped drug container and a drug container closure having a fluid transfer member with an integral needleless syringe connector and puncturing cannula are known in the prior art. Exemplary prior art includes inter alia:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,211 to Valentini et al. entitled Safety device for connection of a syringe with the mouth or opening of a bottle containing a drug or a small tube for drug delivery from the syringe
U.S. Pat. No. 5,429,614 to Fowles et al. entitled Drug delivery system
U.S. Pat. No. 5,776,116 to Lopez et al. entitled Medical connector
U.S. Pat. No. 5,902,280 to Powles et al. entitled Aspiration needle apparatus incorporating its own vacuum and method and adapter for use therewith
U.S. Pat. No. 6,070,623 to Aneas entitled Connecting device in particular between a receptacle with a stopper capable of being perforated and a syringe
U.S. Pat. No. 6,382,442 to Thibault et al. entitled Plastic closure for vials and other medical containers
U.S. Pat. No. 6,478,788 to Aneas entitled Device for connection between a recipient and a container and ready-to-use assembly comprising such a device
U.S. Pat. No. 6,706,031 to Manera entitled Needleless access apparatus and system
U.S. Pat. No. 7,074,216 to Fowles et al. entitled Sliding reconstitution device for a diluent container
U.S. Pat. No. 7,195,623 to Burroughs et al. entitled Kit including side firing syringe needle for preparing a drug in an injection pen cartridge
U.S. Pat. No. 7,615,041 to Sullivan et al. entitled Vial adapter
U.S. Pat. No. 8,225,949 to Aneas entitled Plug device for a container and container provided with one such device
U.S. Pat. No. 8,480,646 to Nord et al. entitled Medical device connector
U.S. Pat. No. 8,562,582 to Tuckwell et al. entitled Reconstitution device
US Patent Application Publication No. 2012/0310203 entitled Apparatus and method
US Patent Application Publication No. 2013/0053814 entitled Device
There is a need for improved ready-to-use drug reconstitution assemblages including an open-topped drug container and a drug container closure mounted thereon.